The Suprise
by ImARockNRollBandOfMe
Summary: Jasper and Jackson, twin brothers. One has no idea the other is a vampire. Bella is Izzy, Izzy has a backbone. Some one is after Izzy, and Jasper will have to team up with an old enemy to win her back. Edward drove off in his shiny silver volvo- Coward.
1. Call me Izzy

**(Ohaii, so this is now my third fanfic story xD and I've become a jasper/bella lover (L) aannnnnnnd I hope you like it ^_^**** and thankyou to Anya ((shadow kissed 4 eva check her out)) for coming up with the title, I love you! )**

**Bella's POV**

So I finally said it, I finally told Jacob where he could stick it. Over the past few months I developed a back bone from god knows where, I think I just finally got sick of everyone's crap. Edwards waiting for me in his Volvo just over the treaty line, sulking. Earlier I finally stood up for myself and told him he was being overprotective and said that if he didn't drive me to Jacob's I'd be walking.

Oh shit he's shaking, maybe Carlisle was right and this whole back bone thing would cause me trouble eventually, not to worry Bella, Edward won't let him hurt you. I take a few steps back and a few of the other La Push guys gather, just in case something happens.

He shifts into a wolf and lunges towards me, before I even have time to scream, run, react, I'm pinned to the ground and he's clawing at my stomach, my arms, my legs, my face. I can't see, I can't breath, it all hurts too much.

I will always remember the last thing I saw before I blacked out. Edwards Volvo, driving away.

"Bella!" Who's that? Is he Texan? He sounds Texan, oh who the fuck cares, I'll bleed to death soon anyway. Whoever it is shakes my shoulders slightly so I open my eyes to see a handsome blond leaning over me, oh. It's Jasper, what's Jasper doing here?

"Jas..wha? ca..mmm" I meant to ask what he's doing here, but my lisp seem to have gone numb. He smiles down at me and shakes his head "Don't worry Bella, I'll get you to Carlisle, he'll fix you up, or if he has to turn you vampire" He must have felt my worry spiking up because he grabbed my hand "I'm sorry Bella, I know if you turned into a vampire you didn't want it to happen like this, just don't close your eyes okay? Carlisle said to keep you talking, so talk, tell me everything, all about you.." he scoops me up and starts running

"Blue.. Purple.." Im trying to tell him my favourite colours, but its not going too well.. "Ca.. Hurts Jas.." he hugs me tighter to him, a frown clear on his face "Don't worry Bella, I won't let you die, I promise you're going to be okay" I feel a wave of calm wash over me and attempt to smile at Jasper before I black out again

**-five minutes later-**

Fire. Burning. Pain. Someone make it stop, I'd do anything if you could just make it stop.

**-Jaspers POV Two days later-**

Poor Bella, I can't believe what a coward Assward is, and he managed to convince Alice to run off with him! Well good riddance to the coward and the bitch. Alice and I were never mates, we knew from the start, her vision told her we'd be together for years and we'd meet a nice family that would chance our lives, so I went with her.

There was no time to get Bella to Carlisle. She's at the Cullen house now, but I had to bite her before we got here. I don't know how I could do it, but I did. It's not long now, her hearts accelerating and her skin is getting paler, her hair is slowly getting darker, richer, her legs longer, her shape leaner in general, her face proportions turning equal, she will be stunning.

**-Bella's POV Five minutes later-**

I'm waking up on something soft, I know exactly what's happened. I'm a vampire now. What will I do about my parents? I open my eyes and im amazed by how clear my vision is, and that the first thing I spot is Jasper. New born instincts kick in and before I know it im crouched in the corner of the room, growling at the people I can see.

Jasper has the most experience with newborns. It's a human memory, long ago and hard to hear, but that's what Edward said. "Jasper has the most experience with newborns?" Is that my voice? It's beautiful.. So is Jaspers smile.. He nods and takes a step towards me "That's right Bella, so I'll probably be spending a lot of time with you for the next few months.."

"Don't call me Bella" I decide it's time for a change, time to say goodbye to cowardly ignorant Bella and hello to someone new. "Call me Izzy from now on, please." He nods and walks over to me, holding his hands out. I take them and he pulls me up of the floor, releasing one hand and shaking the other "Nice to meet you Izzy"

**(YAY! ^_^ What do you guys think? Read and review! I love you all!)**


	2. One pissed off vampire

**(Awesome response from you guys! ^_^ So, I now have THREE stories, so if you're only interested in one im sorry if the uploading isn't regular, newsflash IT PROBABLY NEVER WILL BE! XD Im very chaotic with writing and uploading, sorry about that. ^_^)**

**Izzy's POV**

Jasper released my hand and Carlisle stepped forward "Hello Izzy, you're looking wonderful if I may say, how is your thirst?" Gah, now that's all I can think about, I wonder where Edward is, I want him to hunt with me "It's very uncomfortable, where's Edward? I want him to come hunting with me.." Just at the mention of Edwards name a chorus of growls rips through the room and im back crouched in the corner again

Jasper frowns and sends a wave of calm through the room before pulling me back up "Why do you want to see Edward, don't you remember what happened to cause your change?" Well what a stupid question, with an amazing voice. "Of course I do, Jacob attacked me, and then Edward drove off to go get Carlisle, im guessing he was busy since you had to come Jasper"

Jasper frowned further at this, and his voice was definatly softer "No Izzy, Edward came home, talked to Alice and the two of them left, we have no idea where they are."

They can't be serious, Edward will be back soon. I know he will, he loves me, I love him too, we're going to be together forever, yeah, Edward will be here soon.. "Oh, that's okay, I'll just wait for him to get back..." Jasper shook his head "Sorry Izzy, I can't let you do that, you need to hunt, now, if you don't you could become dangerous" Well that's ridiculous.

"That's stupid, Edward will be here soon" Jasper shook his head sadly "They packed up their things, they're not coming back Izzy." Well that's just not possible, Edward wouldn't leave me, he loves me! I start shaking my head, backing out the room, he would be waiting for me somewhere.

"Izzy, stay still please" His voice had gone funny, all commanding and sexy. But still I had to go. I continued backing out the room, not wanting to take my eyes off them. Suddenly Emmet was behind me and had hold of my arms; just then Jasper picked me up around the waist and threw me over his shoulder "Hey, put me down you fucker!" I started kicking, hitting, clawing at him, he took it all in his stride and just continued walking out the room and down the stairs "Going hunting Izzy, then you and me are going to stay at my apartment in rural Texas for a while, away from people, until you're totally under control, then we'll come back, don't worry, I'll let you pack first."

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you! I don't even know you!" I was yelling at him now, still kicking at him, eventually my ballet pumps came off, leaving me shoeless, by this point we were back at my house. He dropped me on the floor but kept hold of my shoulders tight. "Go up to your room and pack, your fathers not here so you should be fine, don't break anything." "But i-" He growls and cuts me off mid sentence **"No buts, NOW." **I have to blink a few times, absorbing the shock, then I did as he said and walked to my front door, careful not to grip the door handle too hard when I opened it. I rushed up the stairs and walked into my room, stopping for a moment in front of the mirror to look at myself.

I can't even register that the person in the mirror is me, she's so beautiful... No time to be distracted by that now, I can smell all the scents in my room, one of them is Edwards, there's another that smells like Japanese cherry blossom and vanilla, I think that's me, because all my clothes smell of it to. I start folding them up and placing them into my suitcase, once I have all my clothes I pick up my hairbrush and jewellery and such, also anything valuable I can find, stowing them into a backpack.

I take one last look around my room, venom tears pooling in my eyes, before I walk back down the steps and out the door to Jasper. A car has pulled up and he's waiting inside, one of the Cullens probably brought it round. I dumped my things in the trunk and sat in the front passenger seat, I refused to even acknowledge Jasper, I hated him for just dragging me away from everything.

"We're going to go hunting, and then we're going to Texas." I continue to stare out the window and he just sighs "Edward's not coming back, but if you really need more confirmation of that than the whole family, I'll let you call him when we get to Texas, okay? But only if you behave." Seems fair. I give him a small nod and he speeds down the street back towards the forest behind the Cullen house

**Two days later, Jasper POV**

I can't believe how well Izzy is doing, but it kills me that I can't be with her. We're mates, for real. And she hates me because I made her come to Texas with just me for company, she seems to enjoy my library but she won't talk to me, I just talk at her and she nods or shakes her head.

She called Edward a dew minutes ago and he mumbled some excuse about him being from a different time, they're not right for each other blah blah blah, she just got off the phone and she's walking down the stairs, she looks mad and venom tears that can never spill are pooled up in her eyes, im getting no emotions from her, but we figured out after from Elizar that she's a strong mental shield, she doesn't have complete control of her power yet so whenever her emotions are strong she puts it up automatically.

"I hate him! I absolutely hate both of them! How could they do this to me? It's the first time she's spoken to me, she's stood just a few feet away, pacing and throwing her hands in the air "I loved him! I was willing to sacrifice everything for him! And I ended up doing so, even though he doesn't love me!" Her anger is just so impossibly cute, but I have to keep an eye on her just in case "And I can't believe Alice would run off with him! I thought she was my best friend! I acted like a Barbie doll to keep her happy! I acted like a lady from the eighteenth century for him! I can't believe it Jasper! Ever since I met him I have asked so little of either of them **AND THIS IS HOW THEY RETURN MY KINDNESS?** How could they do this to me Jasper, why would they do this? Am I un-loveable? Is that why he did it? Was I just something to pass the time? Just a life sized doll to Alice?" By the end of her rant she's sobbing, and it breaks my heart.

I walk towards her and pull her into a hug, stroking her hair "Shhh, it's okay Izzy, I'm here, it's ok.." She stands up straighter and pulls away from me, shaking her head. "No Jasper, no. I just got my independence back, and I know that if you had tried to kiss me just then, we'd have become each others rebound, and that's not fair to either of us"

Aww crap. This is going to take a while.

**(yayy! ^_^ A nice long chapter because the last one was so short****, I really enjoyed writing this, make sure to review! ^_^)**


	3. The Chameleon

**(And here we go again...)**

**Izzy POV**

I'm out hunting on my own, there's an aching in my chest and I can't understand why, it's always there when I'm away from Jasper. And I don't like being away from Jasper. I'm going shopping later, I'm running out of clothes and I've decided to go back to the old me, the real me. When Alice and I became friends she and Assward made me change my entire style, not anymore. Carlisle has given me a black credit card and access to the family funds; I plan to make the best of them.

I'm taking Jasper with me, because I don't like the ache, he doesn't seem to mind.

**Ten minutes later Jasper POV**

We've just pulled up outside the mall, Izzy looks ecstatic, it's beautiful. She climbs out the car and grabs my hand, dragging me along. The electricity, I feel it whenever I touch her and I know she does too, I feel her curiosity spike every time.

She's dragging me into a punk looking store called 'Pinz n needlez' **(No idea if this is a real store, but hey..)**

Her happiness is skyrocketing, as is her excitement and the gleeful look on her face is adorable. The inside of the store is even more punk like and un-Bella than the outside "Izzy, do you really usually shop in this kind of store?" She stops in the middle of the store and turns to face me "Yes, I used to. Then Assward and Alice decided it wasn't proper, and Alice threw out all my clothes.. I can't believe they have a Pinz n Needlez here! It's my favourite store!"

I smiled broadly, if this is her favourite store I'll buy her the whole fucking place if she wants! She lets go of my hand and starts walking through the store, picking up various tops, jeans, dresses and a whole host of other things, her happiness spiking every time she picks up something new. After picking up practically everything, she heads over to the counter to pay, motioning with her finger for me to join her, I walk over and she's talking to the cashier "So, what's the latest on the underground scene? I've been kind of out of the loop recently"

The cashier smiles and replies as she bags everything up "Nothing new, another band tried and fail, they were crap, you should definatly swing by the Chameleon sometime in the next few days, I hear silk skull are planning an impromptu performance" Izzy jumps up and down clapping her hands, she takes a few of the bags and I grab the rest.

"Alright, two more stops, one to grab makeup and one to sort out my hair!" Her voice is kind of squeaky, it's cute. I just smile and let her grab my hand, dragging me along again.

**Two hours later Izzy POV**

We're back home and I'm about to change into a new outfit, my hair is black and reaches my hips with a blunt fringe; I have various different colours of fake extensions to go with my outfit once I decide it.

**Ten minutes later Izzy POV**

I'm ready to go downstairs. I'm wearing a plain white t-shirt with a few black beaded necklaces and various jewelled rings; I have a red vertical striped skirt on with dark green tights with black spots and knee length chunky leather boots covered in buckles. I'm me again. I decide on red extensions for my hair, red lipstick and thick black eyeliner.

I dash down the stairs "Jasper I'm all donee!" He emerges from the living room and does a double take "You look amazing, Izzy." I smile and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear "Good, because I'm going out tonight, to the Chameleon, that cashier gave me directions"

I want him to come with me, but I'm not going to ask, he'd hate it there. "I'm coming with you, Izzy." Fuckyes! He's coming! I push down and all the happy and just shrug "I get that, I might go all new born and try to attack someone, so it's cool, you're my friend anyway, so yeah, go ahead, come with." I walk over to the door and pull it open "It's not far, we'll walk, lets go"

**Five minutes later Izzy POV**

We've reached the doors of the Chameleon, it looks good and the songs are live, awesome. I grab Jaspers hand and walk inside, she looks the two of us over and nods, handing us wristbands if we leave and want back in.

We walk through the next door and into the loud crazy party, I head straight to the bar and order a jack Daniels, it leaves the least after taste. Jasper takes the same and I head over to the dance floor "Isabitchaa you're back!" I'm somewhat of a ledged in the clubs all over the place, apparently even in Texas. "You fell off the radar, where you been at?"

"Oh, nowhere really, just places, but yeah I'm back for good." I hear a chuckle behind me as Jasper moves beside me "Isabitcha?" He enquires, smiling, "I like it"

**(Isn't he adorable? ;3)**


	4. The truth is out

**(Hey hey hey, it's chapter day! ^_^ So this story is a little thin on the ground right now, it'll get there I promise! ^_^)**

**Izzy POV Ten minutes into the party**

I'm pretty sure I'm drunk, I think I've drank a jack Daniels shot every minute of these ten. Can vampires get drunk? I'll have to ask sometime. Anyway, I'm having a blast on the dance floor, And although I'm pretty sure this isn't Jasper's kind of music, he's jumping right in with the rest of us, I'm pretty sure he's my best friend now.

Another shot. The smell of Jasper, vanilla and desert, the other smells of humans and perfume, vodka, lemon, lime, materials, swirling pulsing lights in rainbow colours, it's all sensations and senses, just like it was as a human, intensified.

Surrounded by people, "C'mon Isabitcha, sing for us!" Too drunk to think embarrassment, having too much fun to care that I would never sing whilst sober heck, it's what makes me well known around here, drunken club singer, and apparently I'm pretty good.

I stumble onto the stage, talking into the microphone **"Okay, what should I sing?" **Crowd cheering, I can still distinguish what's being said, don't let me get me by pink; it's one of my favourites.

The band know it's the one I'll sing, so they start the beat off.

_Never win first place, I don't support the team  
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
right_

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself_..._

**The next morning Izzy POV**

A simple pair of black skinny jeans and a union jack top, I'm having a lazy day. I've left my hair wavy. I wander downstairs and greet Jasper with a small wave "Good morning singing star." I cringe and roll my eyes "I sing a lot when drunk, kay Jazz?" he laughs and nods "Oh, I know that. We are definatly going there again, you are an incredibly amusing drunk."

**Five months later Izzy POV**

Five months has passed in a blur of underground clubs, lazy days with Jasper and trying to get to the bottom of so many things, the ache in my chest away from Jasper, my mental shield, (which is getting better) and the electricity that surges through me whenever I touch Jasper.

I'm sat on the sofa flicking through the channels and Jasper has his arm around my shoulders, it's a Sunday afternoon and this seems to have become the norm, when out of the blue he takes the remote and switches off the tv "Let's go visit the Cullens, it's been five months, they're dying to see you." The cullens, I really have missed them. "Sounds like a plan to me Jazz, let me just go upstairs and get dressed, we can go today?" He smiles and nods "I actually arranged it all, pack some things, we're staying a week, if you want" A week sounds kind of long, but we'll see how it goes.

**At the ****Cullen house, Jasper and Izzy just arrived, Izzy POV**

I walk through the door, abandoning my suitcase in the car for now. When I walk in the first person I see is Emmet, waiting eagerly by the door "Emmet!" I blur over to him and hug him tightly; he whirls me around and sets me back down "Good to see you Izzy! Hey you look great! Is this how you dressed before because I prefer you like this..." I smile and look down to my clothes; I'm wearing a pair of leather shorts with my black spaghetti strap top, my red oversized sweater over the top. I customized the sweater with various rips and safety pins and a few zips. I decided against shoes, I don't need them. My hair is straight with red highlights going through it.

I smile up at Emmet and when I turn around the rest of the family is there, minus of course Alice and Edward. I run up to Carlisle and Esme, wrapping them in a huge hug "I missed you two sooooooooo much!" They smile and step back "You look beautiful Izzy, we missed you too!" Esme's tone is sweet and sincere; I can't doubt what she just said. Carlisle pats me on the shoulder and wraps an arm around his wife's waist "Jasper tells us you're doing well, it's wonderful to see you again."

I smile and nod, before turning my gaze to Rosalie, Emmet squeezes her hands and she walks over, pulling me into a soft hug, needless to say I'm shocked "It's wonderful to see you Izzy, your new, or should I say old look, definatly suits you better." She lets go of me and continues talking " Please forgive my behaviour the last time we met, I just knew that Edward wasn't right for you, and I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner..."

I just shrug and wave my hand in the air "All in the past Rose don't worry about it, really!" she smiles widely and pulls me into another tighter hug.

**Two hours later, still Izzy POV**

I've been having a blast hanging out with everyone again, I'm pretty sure we'll be staying all week. The Cullens have welcomed me into their family with open arms; Carlisle has even given me a chocker with the Cullen crest on, it now sits proudly around my neck. I was worried that Jaspers casual contact with me would stop here, but I'm glad it hasn't, he still wraps an arm around my shoulder when we sit and squeezes my hand when I'm nervous

We all turn towards the sound of a car heading towards the house, and tense up when we hear two sets of footsteps walking towards the door.

Edward Cullen opens the door, holding Alice's hand. "Mother, father, we're back!" Alice steps in and when she sees me anger colours her face before its quickly replaced by a false smile "Oooh Bella you're one of us! This is amazing! When did it happen! But what on earth are you wearing? Surely this can't have been your choice, don't worry, we'll go shopping soon and I can sort you out a new wardrobe, we'll get your hair sorted too oh I can't wai-" She's abruptly cut off by my growl and I automatically pull up my mental shield "No Alice. I chose to dress like this. If you want to be part of the cullen family that's fine, I don't live here. But we are not friends, and I will never forgive you and Edward, and speaking of Edward, do you want to know how this happened?"

She gulps and I take it as a yes "Well, your boy Eddie here went cowardly on me and when I was attacked by Jacob black he drove off in his Volvo. Jasper had to change me or I would have died."

**(The truth is out! ^_^)**


	5. Lets go to Italy and figure out secrets

**(I felt mean leaving this on a kind of cliff hanger. XD**** Yeah, I know in most stories the Volturi are evil, but I wanted a nice actually genuine Volturi, so suck it.)**

**Izzy POV**

Edward sighed loudly and shrugged at me before he tugged Alice upstairs. I turned to Jasper "Perhaps we should go see the volturi? Show them I'm a vampire now?" After looking around at the disappointed faces of her family she smiled and started hugging them each in turn "Don't worry, we'll be back, I just don't want to put this off."

**Three days later, Marcus POV (Volturi Marcus.)**

Today was boring, as were most days, like most decades. I sat on my thrown next to Aro, Felix on his other side; all three of us wore bored expressions. Just then god of war himself Jasper Whitlock walked in, followed behind by another vampire, I know I've seen her before but I just can't place her. She's wearing a pair of skin tight leather trousers with a light flouncy lilac top, black blunt fringed hair reaching just below her hips, and black velvet platforms, six inches high. Very very sexy. Unfortunately, she was mated to Jasper, no chance in hell for me then.

Aro stood up from his throne and walked over "Jasper!" He spoke happily "What a pleasure to see you again! And who is your beautiful friend may I ask?" Aro took her hand and kissed it, earning a growl from Jasper while sexy just giggled. Aro straightened up, a bemused expression on his face "I can't hear her thoughts, how odd, you know there's only one other.." He examined her face a moment before a smile light up his face once more "This can't be the lovely Isabella Swan can it? She looks so different! Bella you look stunning, this look suits you much better, as does this life, and you must tell me everything!" Bella smiled and took a step closer to Jasper's side

"First off, please call me Izzy. I came into the vampire life when Jasper was forced to change me, Edward the cowardly vampire decided to drive off in his little Volvo when I was attacked by a wolf as a human... it's been about five months and I think I'm coping pretty well, I go to a lot of underground clubs which really helps with my bloodlust, which I can keep under control well. Thank you for the compliments, oh and I am also currently learning how to control my mental shield"

Aro beamed at her once for and I jumped down from my chair "Hello Jasper and Izzy" I started "I hope you are both doing well, Jasper, how well is Izzy coping with the whole being mated to you thing?" I asked, genuinely curious, usually a vampire so young would hate being so close to another, especially like Jasper, who was now throwing irritation my way, shaking his head back and forth, his eyes wide. Izzy just looked between the two of us confused, oops.

"Wha wha wha wha... **WHAT THE FUCK JASPER?" **holy shit that girl has a set of lungs, even for a vampire, fast too. She's out the building and away into the dark night before any of us can react.


	6. Peace at last

**(Oooooh I'm mean! XD Sorry I left this on a cliff hanger, yeah, IT'S TENSE PEOPLE.)**

**Jasper POV**

Izzy, my Izzy she's run off before I even had the chance to tell her, to explain, to understand what about this was pissing her off. And someone else told her, it was an accident, not nearly as smooth or romantic as I had hoped she would find out. And now I might not see her again.

Aro was still stood there, shock and sadness radiating from him, he looked over to me and gave me a pitying look "Don't worry Jasper, we will find her, I'll have the best of the guard get to it right away." He drifted off towards the phone and Marcus jumped from his throne towards me "My sincerest apologies Jasper, I truly did not mean to cause trouble.." I waved him off with my hand, what's done is done.

The finest members of the guard came into the room. Jane, Alec, Cacius, Demitri and Felix, me Aro and Marcus soon joined them. I got handed a red clock, and instructed to stand at the front of the group "She's your mate, you're in charge of the search and of these guard members for the duration, we all listen to you."

**Izzy POV (Five minutes later)**

I'm not even sure where I'm running anymore, running just helps me think. Jasper, I'm actually supposed to be with him, but there's no way I deserve him, no way I can be with him. He's so amazing, and I'm so normal. Before even my new born instincts can kick in I'm flat on the ground of the forest, someone on top of me, but of course then they do kick in and I'm growling and kicking, trying to throw them off.

I give up now. I'm too tired, and I'm scared. I lay down and drop my head to the floor, ready for whatever this stranger wants to do. "Okay Izzy, good. Sorry I had to scare ya' like that Darlin, but I really couldn't think what else to do. Now, I'll help you up, we'll go back to the castle, and we'll talk about this rationally, okay?" Oh. Just Jasper, my Jasper. That's fine. Just newborn instincts going crazy a moment.

**Three hours later (Jasper POV)**

I've spent the past three hours explaining mating to Izzy, stopping her from freaking out and running, and generally trying to convince her she's good enough for me, in fact, the best for me. She's finally stilled, lied out luxuriously on the couch eyes closed and her head in my lap, and I hate that I can't know the thoughts in her head, and I'm only getting weak emotions from her, too many and too quick to name. After we had finished talking she demanded that I leave her to think, and I had intended to leave before she lied, and there's no way I could leave now.

Aro ghosts silently into the room, and I hold a finger to my lips and then point to Izzy, motioning for him to shut up. He nods his head and sends me a wave of mixed emotions, sorrow, excitement, gratitude, and something a little like parental concern for my Izzy. Then he leaves the room.

**Two Hours**

To say I'm getting a little worried about my Izzy is an understatement, two hours and she's still lying on my lap, unmoving, unspeaking. Just as I consider shaking her shoulders she sits up and turns to face me "A mate can be anything you need them to be?" With a quick nod from me she continues "Be my friend. I'm not saying forever, I'm saying until I can have a relationship again. Edward well and truly screwed me over and I'm just too scared." Jasper nods his head and wraps an arm around my waist, not seeming to have a problem with it.

I take a moment to survey the room I'm in, beige and boring, bland and dull. Jasper senses my discomfort and chuckles "Aro and I spoke earlier, he would be more than happy to welcome us into the castle to stay, not in the coven as we are of course Cullens, but he would love for us to stay here with them, for a while at least." Live here? Well, why not? It will need more thinking about, but I'm pretty sure I'd love it, and learn a lot too.


	7. Kiss

**(D'aww, chapter crazy today, right?)**

**Three weeks later, the castle, Izzy pov**

I'm in the room me and Jasper share, trying to decide what to wear, Aro said there's a special ceremony and that we had to dress nice, luckily I've been shopping lately, so I'm spoilt for choice. The room is no longer dull beige. I painted the walls silver and splashed posters of bands and pictures of friends and family all over them, the whole room has been punked out, but at Jaspers request there's a fancy bookshelf taking up half of one wall full of all our favourite books.

Now I've decided what I'm wearing I pull on a pair of sheer black tights and reach into my wardrobe, pulling out a dark green, silk, strapless mini dress, I've customized it with pieces of black netting, I slide it on over my head and then rummage around for the matching corset belt, it nips me in at the waist but just clicks together simple at the back, so no need for annoying ties or bows. I've customised this too by sewing a black net train to it, once I've clipped it on I find my black silk platform heels, sliding them on.

**Five minutes later still Izzy pov**

After I've done my makeup I walk outside the room and find Jasper leaning against the wall in a tux, he looks good. When he sees me he wraps me in a quick hug before stepping back and kissing my hand "You look wonderful Izzy, shall we go downstairs and find out what this big ceremony is about?" I nod my head and we walk down towards the main room in the castle to where Aro and the others will be waiting.

"Ah, Izzy, Jasper, you both look stunning this evening!" Aro calls out, clapping his hands together as he sees us "Perfect outfits my dears, just perfect this occasion!"

"Which would be what, Aro?" I enquire, curious as there are two wrapped boxes resting atop a marble slab in the middle of the room. Aro ghosts over to the slab, a broad smile on his face as he pulls the lids from both boxes. A ring with the Vulturi crest. A chain with the vulturi crest for Jasper.

"But Aro, we're.." Aro laugh and shakes his head "I know you're Cullens, but now you can by Cullen-Vulturi if you'd like to be, I know that with your Edward and Alice situation you might not want to live with the Cullens.. or you could choose to live in the apartment you and Jasper have been sharing.." I look over to Jasper and send a wave of comfort towards him, trying to convey that I want to stay here, he nods his head and picks up the chain from his box "We would be delighted to stay here as long as you'll have us, Aro" I nod my head and pick up the Vulturi ring, sliding it onto my finger. Aro claps his hands and smiles even wider "Wonderful, just wonderful! Marcus, Demitri, get the others! It's time we showed Izzy and Jasper how we greet new family members!"

**Ten minutes later**

The dance is in full swing, I'm currently in the arms of Felix as we sway to some old song I don't know, halfway through Jasper taps him on the shoulder "May I cut in, Felix?" he nods and steps back and I'm passed into Jaspers arms, he's holding me closer than Felix did, but I'm not complaining. I step a little closer and rest my head on his shoulder, enjoying the electricity that ran through me when our skin touched. There's nothing else right now, just me and Jasper, dancing, twirling and nothing else.

Without me even noticing Jasper has managed to twirl us away from the others, and out onto the balcony, under the stars where we stopped dancing, but he didn't let me go, just held me. "So Izzy, it has been three weeks, since I told you we're mates.." his southern drawl slipping through, showing how nervous he is. "That's right Jasper, three weeks." In all truth, I wasn't scared to kiss him, to be with him. Not anymore, I've had enough time and I know that Jasper really, truly is right for me.

I lift my head up from his shoulder and lean my face closer to his, just an inch away. "That's a long time, isn't it? Three weeks." He gulps quietly and nods his head "Some would compare it to a decade" I deadpan, before closing the gap between us, and kissing him.

If I thought holding his hand was amazing, it's nothing compared to the heaven his lips against mine brings, this is the most amazing feeling ever, I want to bottle it up and keep it forever, I can. Kissing Jasper, keeping this feeling for _eternity. _Eternity with Jasper, sounds like the most amazing feeling.


	8. Broken Balconies and Best Friends

**(D'aww, it's the start of a pretty new relationship ^_^)**

**Bella pov (Balcony)**

_I'm making out with Jasper Whitlock-Cullen-Vulturi! That sure is a mouthful, but I don't care, he's the god of war and probably hotness, and I'm making out with him!_

We're probably both a little _too _into this, because next thing I know the stone work of the balcony behind us breaks, and laughing we tumble to the floor and land in a patch of bushes, still laughing. We shush quickly when we hear people approaching, our occasional giggles muffled by our hands "What's going on out here? Jasper? Bella? Are you here.." Oh crap, Aro is so gonna find us!

Or maybe not, since with a dismissive noise he shuts the doors and walks back inside. Jasper stands up, pulling me with him and still chuckling pulls twigs and leaves from my hair, "Y'know doll, as fun as that was, might I suggest a more stable location next time?" all I can do is nod, lost for words as his butterscotch eyes stare at me. He chuckles again and takes me hand, dragging me through the double doors and back to the dance room. Aro approaches the two of us and raises an eyebrow at our clasped hands before pulling a missed twig from my netting train. He smirks and shakes his head, crushing it between his fingers before walking off to dance with Jane

Jasper chuckles at my embarrassment and I send him a death glare "Shut up you, or I'll have you walking funny for a week" which just makes him laugh louder "Y'know what doll, you haven't met Peter and Charlotte yet, we should go see them after the dance" I know who they are, and I nod eagerly, wanting to meet the people who saved Jasper from his life of hell "Then we can go visit the Cullens again. I think Edward got away lightly with what he did to me, and deserves to have a limb or two ripped off." I added with a cool smirk.

Jasper nodded his head and pecked my cheek before dragging us back to the dance floor.

**The next day, ****Charlotte and Peters place, Greenwich village, London, Izzy pov**

We've just arrived on the walk up to their house, it's three bedroom, big and luxurious, full of technology, swimming pool inside and out, Jasper tells me. I'm scared. These people have been with Jasper through think and thin, and I don't know if they'll think I'm good enough for him. Jasper tugs us to the side and wraps e up in his arms "Easy there doll, Peter and Charlotte will love you, I promise, and if they don't I promise we can leave right away." I nod my head and allow myself to be wrapped in the blanket of comfort, trust and confidence Jasper is giving me.

"Alright then." I wriggle out of Jaspers arms and begin striding towards the house "Lets get this over with Jazz" I can see a figure in the window up ahead of a blond girl smiling, then it's gone and there's so much noise, they're so loud it's terrifying "Jasper! Jasper! It's been too long mother fucker! Who's that with you?" they're both yelling, too loud, too loud!

I hide behind Jasper and wrap my arms tightly around his waist, hiding my face in his hair. "Easy, easy!" he growls at them, and the two stop dead in their tracks "Izzy and me will explain in the house, she's still young and you've frightened her half to death! Inside, both of you!" the two of them slink off like scolded kittens and Jasper manages to spin himself round, my arms still locked around him. He rests his forehead against mine and presses a hand to my cheek "Calm down doll, I'm sorry the idiots were so loud, but you're safe, okay? I promise I wont let anything happen... Think you can let go of me so we can walk inside?"

I release one arm but keep the other tight around him and he slings his arm casually around my hips as we walk the rest of the way into the house. When we get inside Peter and Charlotte are a lot meeker and stay on the sofa, settling for a friendly wave and a smile towards the two of us as we sit on the love seat, me snuggled into Jaspers side. "So.." Jasper starts, nervous, which is rare for him "Peter, Charlotte, this is my mate Izzy, otherwise known as Isabella Swan, the amazing girl I've been telling you about, you guys kinda scared her so she might not be up to talki-"

Peter jumps into the conversation, deciding he's been quiet long enough "I was wondering when we'd finally get to meet the little Muñeca who stole your un-beating heart." He chuckled fondly and turned to me "She looks a little puny though, especially for a vampire, I can see why eddie boy left her." With that i'm up from my seat and right in his face "The fuck is that s'posed to mean Peter?" he smirked and shrugged "Exactly what I said, you look damned week, and i really don't see why Jaspers wasting his time with a little'un like you"

Oh hell no! I growl and within seconds he's on the floor as i send a quick punch to his jaw, and one to his gut,i jump onto him and my teeth end up at his neck, where i just smirk and mumble in his ear "Get one thing straight Peter. I am not week. Jasper and I are meant to be together, and if you don't like that, you can suck it." I jump up from him and wrap myself back up in Jaspers arms. Peter laughs as he gets up, rubbing his jaw "Good girl! I had a feeling you'd be a wolf in sheeps clothing! Just needed to test it out"

Jasper growls loudy at him and I can feel it rumbling through his chest "You mean to say you pissed her off and really upset her, just so you could judge her?" Peter nods and backs off towards the door, shrinking under Jaspers glare. I snuggle further into him and press my lips to his cheek "Shhhh Jasper, he didn't mean any harm, i'm safe, i'm fine, Peter's just an asshole, calm down" Jasper nodded his head and nuzzled his head inside the crook of my neck

I heard a soft tinkling laugh and looked over to Charlotte, raising an eyebrow she smiles at me and nods towards Jasper "it's amazing how quick you can calm him, and I love what you're wearing" I'm wearing my living dead souls black eyelet jeans and my pink hell bunny tatoo corset top, no shoes. Charlotte is wearing a red sundress and flip flops, we are clearly very different, but I wannt to get along with her, and i can tell she does too, so i smile back to her and reach into the back pocket of my jeans, pulling out my red and black rock daddy dice bracelet, and hold it out to her

She squeels and takes it from my hand, sliding in onto her wrist "Really?" She asks, I nod my head and smile wider "I want us to be friends, I never wear that and it goes with your dress, keep it" she hugs me softly and blurs up the stiars before skipping back down them "How about an exchange?" she enquires "You can have this, i've owned it for years and i never wear it, but it's beautiful" it's a silver chain with several intricately hand crafted roses hanging off it, its amazing and girly, i'd never buy something like this, regardless I slip it onto my wrist and it goes well with my outfit, suprisingly. I think i like Charlotte.

**(If you want to figure out Izzy's outfit it's all real stuff, so just use google images and look up what I wrote, this is a long chapter but it's about time Peter and Charlotte got a look in!)**


	9. Piping hot dish of revenge

**(Thanks for being so patient with me guys! Things are hectic right now what with exams and all, but I'm trying to get a nice juicy chapter written for each of my stories to make up for it! ^_^) **

**Jasper POV, a month later, Cullen house.**

It's been a blissful month with Peter and Char, but Izzy has been looking forward to her showdown with Eddie boy, so we said our goodbyes with promises to visit again soon and headed back to Forks. Izzy is wearing the same outfit as on the first visit, mainly to piss Alice off after she insisted that she get rid of that 'moth bitten piece of trash sweater'

Speaking of the delightful duo, Edward and Alice have just got back from school. Izzy squeezes my hand and stand up from her spot in my arms on the sofa "I want to know why, Edward." She says in a calm tone, but I know inside she's freaking out. Edward tilts his head and gives her a confused expression "Why you left me. Why my last human memory of you is watching your shiny goddamn Volvo drive away while I get

attacked." She growls at the end and I send her a small wave of calm, not much though, I want to see Edward loose some fingers at least.

With every second that ticks by her anger grows, and Edward is stood there, opening and closing his mouth like some kind of fish.

Izzy grabs his neck and backs him up against the wall, growling in his face **"ANSWER ME YOU FUCKER!" **He stutters a little more "B-Bella that language is entirely uncouth for a lady." He mumbles. Wrong thing to say. **"my name is not BELLA AND I WILL SHOW YOU MOTHERFUCKING UNCOUTH YOU ASS PIRATE." **Inappropriate, I know, but this is so hot.

She drops him to the floor and rips off his left arm from his shoulder, earning a large howl of pain. "You can have this back when I think you deserve it, fuckward." She spits out, before storming outside, sending me a look that clearly says 'you're not staying in there, so come keep me company.'

Well, it would be stupid not to do what the look says so I follow her outside and into the forest, where she's dropped Eddies arm on the floor and is currently destroying a load of trees and mumbling under her breath about shiny Volvos and stupid Victorian morals. I can't help but smile as I walk up to her and wrap my fingers around her wrists, gently pulling them back down to her side, sliding my fingers through hers as I rest my head on her shoulder. She sighs loudly and I feel the anger drain out from her slowly as we stand there. I think we're stood for around about half an hour before either of us moves.

The first movement is just of Izzy turning herself around and kissing me softly "Thanks, Tex." She mumbles against my lips, a grin curling up at the corner of her mouth. "No problem doll" I drawl out, starting to tug her back towards the house, she hesitates a moment but follows after me slowly, her hand tightly wrapped in my own. As we reach the door I can feel the nervousness pouring out of everyone, disturbed by Izzy's outburst.

Izzy laughed smiled over at them "Chillax guys, I'm ok, just new born temper and a serious craving for a piping hot dish of revenge." Emmet is the first one to approach us and he pulls her from my arms, spinning her round in a huge hug before setting her back down "I can't believe you're back Izzy! Promise us you'll stay longer this time! We can have so much fun! I can teach you how to play Halo 3 and we can go party and you and Rose can do girly stuff together and-" Izzy laughs again and places a hand over his mouth "Easy there sugar pill, we've got plenty of time, my suggestion for tonight is just some crappy movies and a catch up sesh with the family? Alice and Edward exclude, of course. The prude and his new mate are mother fucking pixies, not vampires."

Everyone laughed at that, nodding their heads and Carlisle adds in "I'll send Alice and Edward to Denali for the weekend, make up some kind of problem or something, and then we can all relax"

**Saturday evening, Jasper POV**

It's Saturday, us kids are going out clubbing while Esme and Carlisle are going out on a romantic date, and us lads are all ready and just waiting for the girls "Izzy! Hurry the fuck up already!" I yell up the stairs, sending up a wave of annoyance for good measure. Then the two girls descend, Rosalie is wearing a denim skirt and a red vest top, Izzy is wearing a blood red body con dress that stops mid-thigh with black heeled doc martens, smoky eye shadow and blood red lips to match her dress. "Alright y'all, I figured we can hit the regular clubs first, and then when it gets later we could maybe check out the underground scene? I know Forks doesn't seem the place, but it's got a couple of rockin' joints, I used to sneak out to them at night when I visited here in the summers" Izzy says with a smile, nostalgia creeping into her emotions, we all nod our heads and head out the door, calling out bye to Carlisle and Esme.

I link hands with Izzy as we head towards the local club 'Liquid Fire' Cringe worthy name, but an awesome dive. Once we get inside Izzy's face immediately lights up, these kinda places are more home to her than the dull, drizzly streets outside, and she quickly swishes her way towards the bar, her hips already swaying to the beat of the music, locked onto it already. She swings onto a bar stool and crooks a finger towards the bartender, he rushes to her side "Four shot glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels please Sugar" she purrs out, her time in Texas giving a slight lilt to her accent.

The bar man nods, stunned and wobbles away to get her order just as we join her, she high-fives Rose and the two girls begin chatting about how Rosalie was considering a change in her hair colour, maybe a dark chocolate brown like Izzy's used to be, she says.

"Listen man" Emmet booms out, "You know we ain't leaving till it either closes or we're kicked out, right?" I nod my head and he grins widely, Emmet loves getting kicked out of places. The bar man returns and we all have about five shots in quick succession before Izzy and Rose sashay their way towards the dance floor, a gang of males flocking around them. Me and Emmet shake our heads at each other and head out to join them, staking our claim. Staking my claim, on my beautiful Isabella.

**Izzy and Jaspers flat in Texas, Unknown POV**

The scents I can detect are old; they haven't been here for a while. I'll find them though, I'll tear his life apart like I have so many times before, and he can't win. He never wins. He doesn't even know that he is constantly loosing this game, but this time, there will be no second life, no do-over, this is the big one. This will destroy Jasper Whitlock.

**(Things are sizzling up here...)**


	10. Veggie vamp clan

**(Okay, so not much is happening with Alice/Edward fiasco ATM, but that's because there's MAJOR drama coming up for our favourite Major and his mate, If you check the new story summary it will give you some clues ^_^)**

**Jasper pov Sunday morning, 10am**

We got back to the Cullen place around 6, and the whole family (minus Malice and Prudeward) are gathered around me and Izzy as we tell them our escapades as of late, I start to realize what nomadic rebellion we've been living in when she spoke of all the underground clubs and having to buy new clothes because ours got ruined during hunting and having to rebuild parts of Peter and Char's mansion every other day while teaching Izzy to reign in her newborn strength.

We hear feet blur down the drive and the demonic duo burst through the door, stopping in their tracks when they see my Izzy, Malice huffs and stamps her foot "Esme, mother, why is this... This.. Whore still here? She's not part of our family! She's just latched onto us in hopes of getting around every male in the group, can't you see that?" she stomps upstairs and Izzy grabs my arm and pulls me back to the sofa as I get up to follow and dismember the bitch. Armless Eddie turns to her with a reproachful look on his face, and shuffles over onto his other foot, his embarrassment and remorse flooding the room "Isabella" he starts, his voice wavering slightly "I want to apologise for.. Well, bluntly, leaving you to die. It was cowardly and I don't understand why I did it, but truly I do still love you. I know that you're with Jasper now and I respect that, I wish you both eternal happiness and I know that you and I are just two different to work together, I hope that in time we can be friends." He gives her a slight smile.

She sighs melodramatically and walks through to the kitchen before re-entering the room with his arm "I suppose you can have this back then" she mumbles, holding the limb out to him, sulking over the fact that she knows she should accept his apology, he just smirks and nods his head in thanks before holding the arm to his shoulder as he walks upstairs, presumably to calm Malice down.

She drops back down onto the sofa and snuggles into my side "Tex... I miss home, can we go back soon?" I sigh and nod my head, beginning to run my fingers through her hair "Home?" Emmet asks "Where would that be?" Izzy grins and reaches into her pocket, sliding her Volturi crest ring onto her middle finger and holding the hand out to the others "Meet Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Volturi, my names longer than Jaspers now"

They all gasp and look taken back for a moment "Oh don't have a heart palpitation, they're nice! Aro's like my third daddy! Marcus, Demitri, Felix and Alec are my brothers, Jane and Heidi are my sisters, and they're all nice. I know they feed on humans, but honestly, who's to say an animals life is less precious than a human one anyway?" Izzy is feeling quite proud of herself after her little speech, and I kiss the top of her head, hiding my snickers in her hair.

"You did good sugar" I murmur to her "Wanna head back to Volterra now, or tomorrow?" I know with her new independence and flighty, impulsive nature she'll want to go now, but I figure I should ask anyway. "You can't go yet Izzy! No way!" Esme whines, parental love rushing from her in waves "Yeah! We just got you back!" Emmet chips in.

Izzy jumps up and up onto the coffee table, worrying Esme in her five inch platform heels, but Izzy lands perfectly, her shoes simply making a soft 'clink' against the wood "Light bulb!" She exclaims "Come with us! Back to Volterra! Not forever, obviously, but for a few weeks or something! It's a beautiful city, and the Volturi really are nice! I wanna go back but I don't wanna leave you yet, so come with us!"

After her speech she rushes upstairs to start throwing our things into the suitcases, my unstoppable force of nature. "If y'all don't get your asses upstairs to pack, I **WILL** be doing it for you!" that had them all rushing up the steps to pack their bags and keep wrinkles out their clothes, I would not be so lucky, as Izzy tends to just throw everything in, insisting that with our vampiric good looks, who's going to be staring at our clothes?

She giggled musically at the vampire stampede as I walked up the stairs behind them to join her "Doll, don't you think Edward and Alice will be a little pissed off they're not invited to our little party, not to mention, shouldn't we warn Aro and the others that these guys are coming?" as I talked I wrapped my arms around her waists and kissed her neck.

She leaned back into me and sighed "Fuck Malice and the prude, they can survive on their own for a while, I'll call Aro later and warn him of his impending doom via the veggie clan" she giggled again and wriggled free from me to pick up the suitcase "ALRIGHT MY FEARSOME VEGGIE VAMPS" She yells out around the house "COME ON OUT AND MEET MY BABE OF A CAR!" she laughs and kisses my cheek before running outside with our suitcases swinging from her hands "Careful with the handles baby!" I called after her; these are our fifth suitcases this month alone.

She just nods her head, heeled shoes clacking along the floor, hips swaying as she saunters along the pathway, pulling her car key from her pocket and clicking open the doors of her scarlet red Aston martin vanquish, tugging open the trunk and tossing our suitcases in their "Okay cullen clan, pick your vehicles and follow us on our road trip to a fantastical land, we'll see you there." She winks at everyone and slides into the drivers seat as I climb into the passenger side, revving up the car and speeding down the road towards Volterra.

**Izzy POV**

As we sped out of Forks I put the top of the car down, enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing through my hair and echoing through my ears, reaching up to 100mph, switching to my cd of loud, trashy, clashy punk rock music, singing along a couple of octaves higher than the singer as we weaved down the deserted roads leading us to Italy, our skin sparkling a little in the morning sunshine, Jasper settled his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my shoulder "Aro will be glad to see Carlisle again, I'm sure Edward told you but you may not remember that he used to be a member of the Volturi himself, vegetarian of course, and eventually left them because of the conflict in life styles, but they still keep in touch" 

I nodded my head absently, my mind focusing on all the things I had forgotten, Charlie, Billy, Jacob, the wolves, _my entire life. I forgot it all, and just because a cowboy rode in from the sunset and spun me a fairy tale with true love, family and no bad guys to be seen all around. __**What have I done?**_


	11. Unknown

**Jasper pov**

As I feel Izzy's emotions verging on hysterical she swerves the car into the hard shoulder, her fingers death gripping the wheel, a small dent joining the ones she's surely already made with her fingers as she slams her head against it. "What have I done, Tex?" she whines "I've forgotten everyone, everything! My life, I completely forgot it all! How could I- what have I do- the wolves, Tex we broke the tre- on their side of the line too! crap. Tex, my dad, and ja- and Billy, what have I- what will I- Tex, help me!"

I knew this was coming. "Izzy, doll, shhh. I took care of everything... Rosalie took care of faking your death, so Charlie and Renee have closure, the wolves forgave us because your life was in danger, and put in danger because of a pack member, Jacob has been exiled, and as far as people know he's joined the Makkah rez pack, Billy sends his most sincere apologies for his sons actions, and also says he hopes immortality suits you well, and you stay happy, it's all taken care of, don't panic." She sighs and swivels her head round, resting it on my shoulder "How did I get lucky enough to be mated to the guy who'd sort everything out, and be able to calm me down in a matter of seconds?" I grin and kiss the tip of her nose, raising a giggle from her "Luck of the draw, darlin'" I drawl, laying on my accent extra thick for effect.

She sighed, nodded her head and continued driving, her expression light once more.

**Back in volterra, just outside the castle, unknown POV**

They're all inside. All of them. It makes my job a little easier; loosing one person in a crowd is always simpler than loosing them in an empty room. Today, I am going to destroy Jasper Whitlock, and his mate that should be mine. He stole my life and I had to settle, no more. He can't have the perfect military background full of blood and death, despise that, despite all the experience it gave him, and then have the sex kitten girlfriend too, it just isn't fair. Silently, I jump through the open window of the room he shares with her, he's got his back to me, and the others are nowhere to be seen.

I blur up behind him and motion to my two friends, who climb through the window after me. They run up and grip Jasper in a tight lock, one presses a hand over Jaspers mouth, they swivel him round to face me, his eyes widen, and his struggles become more frenzied. "Hello Jasper." In this soundproofed room, no one will hear me, so I can confirm what he's fearing right now, or rather, angered by, as his emotions tell me "Yes, it's me. You stole the life meant for me, and so now I'm stealing yours. If you don't struggle, Isabella might make it through this alive." At the mention of his mate he stopped moving, his shoulders dropped in defeat, and he nodded his head.

I grinned and motioned for the two holding him to take him out through the window; they already knew what else to do with him. I strolled over to the mirror and smirked, checking over my appearance. It was the same as always, but just one slight tweak. My blondish mop of curly hair, deathly pale skin, and my newly golden eyes. I had to switch to the animal diet for this, but once all is said and done it will be worth it, and then some.

**Jasper POV**

Dragged outside into the dark night, shoved into a waiting car.

Driving, about ten hours? I think. I lost track of time. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Oh I'm so sorry, Isabella. I love you.

Pulled from the car, dragged again, as if my feet don't work, and I don't even think they are.

Shoved into a dark room, shackles on my wrist, they smell of vampire, more specifically, many dead vampires. Trapped. Dead, for sure.

Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Oh I'm so sorry, Isabella. I love you.

**Izzy POV**

After socializing with everyone for a few hours I begin to miss Jasper, I'm not sure why but the ache in my chest seems worse than before, so I drift up the stairs and into our room to find him reading some book on the civil war. "There you are Tex, I thought you'd run off into the night to become a nomad" I joke, giggling before kissing him on the cheek and snuggling into his side on the bed. He looks over me, as if he's never seen me before, and my favourite lazy smile works onto his lips. The ache, how is it still here? "Izzy, I was thinking, you might want to see more of the world? Go nomad for a while, maybe? I could introduce you to my acquaintances and friends, it never hurts to know as many vamps as you can, just in case"

**Unknown POV (I warn you, it shall remain unknown for a chapter or two)**

Naïve little bitch. She sure as hell won't be able to tell the difference, but some of the others might, so I'll play it safe, get here away from here. She nods her head eagerly and I smile wider "Great! We'll leave in the morning" with that she kisses me again, then dances down the stairs as music begins to play "C'mon Tex!" she calls back up "It's my favourite song, you gotta come dance with me!" I hear her innocent, carefree laughter ring up the stairs behind her, and relish in the fact that she won't remain innocent forever, and it will be my doing when the innocent laughter of hers stops.

**Jasper POV**

Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Oh I'm so sorry, Isabella. I love you.


	12. Help is here

**Jacob POV (Say WHAT? It's needed, trust me.)**

Running. Running through the forest with my imprint, to save the mate of the girl I thought I left behind "C'mon Jacob!" she yells back, her black hair flowing out after her as she runs "We have to save him! We have to save them both! Jacob, this is my entire fault!"

_Flash back_

"_RUN!" I swivel around to find the source of the voice, a vampire with black hair, red eyes, a Latino lilt to her voice, running top speed, I look into the girls eyes and everything falls away, shifts, making her the centre of everything. Protect her. Protect her. "I SAID RUN!" She yells, closer to me now. She runs up to me, I grab her arms and pull her close "What happened?" I growl out. She shrinks back, gulps "I.. Oh god... What did I do? It's my fault! It... Just... I can't explain" "JUST RUN!" She screams again, pulling out from my grip but keeping hold of my arm and runs off, pulling me with her "I'll explain as we go, I promise! I just need your help, oh and my name is Maria, by the way" Maria. My world Maria. My world Maria the blood sucking vampire. Great._

I grab her arm and pull her to a stop, sitting down "It's time to explain, Maria." She gives me a defeated look, and sits across from me "Do you know... Jasper Whitlock and his story?" she asks, her eyes wide. I nod. "He has a twin brother, named Jackson.. It's him I was meant to change... We had been planning it.. I thought I loved him. But I changed Jasper by mistake.. Then a few years ago he found me, as a vampire and told me... I had given his life to his brother and now he was going to steal Jaspers life as revenge! I couldn't let him do that... The last I heard Jasper found his mate in one Isabella Swan, Jackson's the kind of cruel bastard who'd kill one and leave the other alive. He's keeping Isabella, he told me. He thinks I'm on his side, thinks I'm still as taken by him as I was... But Jacob, I need your help. We have to save Jasper! I doomed him to this frozen life, and now he's going to die all because I made a mistake!" she jumps back up "We don't have time. We need to run."

**Jacob**** POV a month later (Jacob and Maria running happened the same day as Jasper got kidnapped)**

We've been running for a month, looking for any clues, all we managed to acquire so far is a diamond dagger, which could be useful.

"Okay. So we're clear on the plan." I say, sat on the bed in a motel room, Maria curled into my side "Find out where Jackson is keeping Jasper, go there, tell the guards that I'm his snack, when you've actually got a flask of blood for him, get him to drink that so he can knock out said guards, get him out of there, find Isabella and Jackson, kill Jackson." Maria nods, and I give her a sad smile.

**Izzy POV**

I laugh, we're surrounded by the lush sands of the Sahara dessert, there's no one around except me Charlotte, Peter and Jackson, and our skin glints like diamonds in the sunshine "Jasper, this is amazing. It's so beautiful out here" he nods and kisses the top of my head "How 'bout we stay here a while longer, then head out.. Maybe to the forests in Brazil?"

**Peter POV**

There's something wrong, I don't know what, but my little 'know shit' gift, is telling me that something ain't right, and I need to trust the text I got two weeks ago from an unknown source that just said 'Captain, we may need your help, sit tight, we're on our way, stay in the Sahara as long as you can.' I look over at Charlotte, and I can see her giving Jasper the quizzical look she gives him when he's not paying attention, like me, she thinks something's wrong, and my 'know shit' gift is also telling me that when shit goes down, our baby Izzy is gonna be the one to rely on.

"Earth calling Peter Whitlock! This is Izzy to Peter Whitlock, come in Peter!" Izzy's musical laughter pulls me out of it and I give her a grin "Sorry doll, was just thinkin' and ain't nothin' worse than when Peter starts thinkin' so be on your guard, alright?" I'm trying to give her a serious warning. Pick it up, c'mon Izzy, you're smart.

She nods her head, her eyes wide and her face serious. I think she knows something's going on, but she wants to pretend its all gravy, because stuffs easier that way, and if she can pretend nothings wrong, maybe the problem will go away. "Char?" I ask "Why is gravy a replacement word for good? Because I tasted gravy before, and it ain't too much, not even for a human, it's just this weird lumpy crap you put on chicken."

**Jacob pov**

So we're asking Peter and Charlotte Whitlock to help us. They don't know what's going down yet, but we'll tell them when we find them. Find and save Jasper, then find Isabella and Jackson. Save Isabella, kill Jackson.


	13. Freedom

**Izzy pov**

"For fucks sake, just kill it Isabella!" his voice sounded angry as he ran a hand through his hair, the other hand still clutching the now broken arm of the human. "I can't! I don't want to!" I wailed, I sounded like a child I know, but this Jasper, or whoever he is, he's not mine. My instincts screamed it at me 'get away get away, not yours!' But the ache in my chest subsided a little whenever he was near, and when he wasn't it was so unbearable all I could do was curl up and sob, I had no idea what it even was.

Jasper growled and brought his other hand up to the humans neck "Jasper no!" but it was too late. The girl screamed, and it was cut off abruptly as her neck was broken. He slashed his nail down the now still vein on her neck, and sweet smelling red blood oozed out. My sharp teeth coated with venom. Could I do this? To keep him near me? To keep this ache at bay, just enough to function? I was already near enough on auto pilot, and I had to consider my eternal life... If I ever wanted my Jasper back, I had to keep this person close.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a sharp slapping sound, and it took a moment for me to realise that _jasper _had slapped _me._ "Drink, Izzy." He commanded, in a softer tone this time, but it was laced with steel and threats. I gulped, and then nodded, lowering my head down to the slowly congealing blood at her neck, I could do this, for me and for Jasper, and I would become a monster.

**Peter POV**

Me and Charlotte watched from the window, our hands clutched together. We had no idea where we were, other than outside a prison cell while _Maria _and the_ werewolf _who _imprinted_ on her, walked inside to save my brother. This is all kinds of fucked up, and not even pervy Peter can find a funny kind of fucked up in this. We couldn't speak, they'd hear us, so instead me and char just hugged each other, and prayed to every deity we could name- Buddha, Jesus, sponge bob, Ghandi, everyone. Even if our souls were damned, surely we got one freebie? She rested her head on my shoulder, and our eyes looked towards the doorway as it slid open, in walked Maria and Jacob. They stalked towards the door, Maria half dragging a reluctant acting Jacob. She snarled as the two door guards stepped forward "This is his meal. Let him pass." They nodded and moved, Maria and Jacob disappeared behind the door, and now all we could do was waiting.

**Jasper POV **

Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Oh I'm so sorry, Isabella. I love you.

I look up to the sound of the door opening, then slamming shut. Maria De Palavero. I try to lunge forward, my teeth bared, and then I smell it. The blood. She has it. Blood. I need it. Blood. She chuckles, I don't care who she is, that she ruined my life, made me a monster for so many years. Blood. She takes her bag from her shoulder and reaches into it, pulling out handfuls of blood packs. Not fresh, but blood. I grab one and bite into it, pulling the blood down my throat.

After about five bags I get my senses back. Maria De Palavero. I lunge again, she steps back, her eyes wide, and Jacob black moves in front of her, growling. Jacob black? I test the emotions in the air, and it almost makes me smile. Jacob black and Maria De Palavero stuck together, forever. What are they doing here? Maria reaches into her bag again, pulls out a pencil and paper, crouching next to me. She writes, feather light on the page, so it can't be heard outside 'we're here to get you out, we will explain the how's and why's on the way, on our way to save your Isabella.' I gave her a defeated look before taking the pencil 'hopeless, all hopeless, just go, find my Izzy and look after her for me.' Maria's lips twitched up into an almost smile as she reached into her bag yet again, this time pulling out a dagger with a diamond blade.

She slides it under the shackle on my left wrist and for a moment I'm terrified they're here to end my life, but then she cuts upwards and slices away the dead vampire flesh holding me back, repeating it with the other one. 'drink more blood, then you can knock the two lugs outside out.' Jacob writes, tossing over the last two blood packs. I do what he says, because right now there's no one else volunteering to save my ass and my Izzy's. Yes, one is the man who attacked my Izzy and thus resulted in her being like this, and one is the girl that made me like this, and thus resulted in my being a monster for years and years. But right now there's nothing but love, hope, fear, trust and sincerity rolling off them, so I take it, and knock out the guards.

They hit the floor with a thud and we take off running, Jacob and Maria's hands clutched tightly together. It made me think of me and Izzy, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind for later, I couldn't dwell on it right now. We keep running, and I hear a muffled slap with a "What the hell? Get after him you idiots!" I laughed, it was humourless, but it was a laugh, because I was free, and I was going to get back my Isabella, no matter what. With the woman that ruined my life, the man that ruined Izzy's life, and the two people who were there from the start, we were going to save my love; my life.


	14. Caged insanity

**Two weeks later ****Izzy POV**

Blood. Blood. Never enough. I need more. Jasper. Mate. Love. Confusion. Ache. Hurt. He's not here. Where is he? Ache. This isn't him. Stranger. Have to stay with him, to save Jasper. So confused. So much. Sensations. Confused. "Isabella" that voice, not my Jasper's. It was close enough. "Isabella..." he chuckled "My my, you're so easily distracted, aren't you?" I nodded, numb. It's the answer he wants, and he controls the blood. "Let's go hunting, hmm?" he extends a hand, and I take it, wrong. It feels wrong. I bite back a growl, I need this man.

He pulls us along, through the dank, Dark hallways of the abandoned home we're living in. It smells funny, and the air is full of dust motes. Swirling, swerving pretty dust motes floating through the air an- _**THWACK.**_ "Isabella. Hunting. Come _on"_ he tugs at my hand and I start moving again, keeping my eyes down to the floor. He gets mad if I look him in the eye. I walk along behind him until we get to a door with a beating heart behind it, we halt there and he turns to me "Isabella, you can go in there and feed, I'll wait out here." I nod again, my mind already on the flesh red blood, a liquid life force flowing through the veins of the person in the room.

**Jasper POV**

"So am I getting this right?" I ask, throwing the diamond bladed dagger into the cork board in the planning room at Maria's house in Forks, we're all gathered around the table "Jacob imprinted on Maria. Maria was meant to change Jackson, and not me, so now Jackson is out to ruin my life, so now that I've found my mate, he's taken her as the ultimate act of revenge, he trusted Maria because he thought she was under his control, her probably trusts her no more, but that's not important for now. Then Maria found Peter and Charlotte, told them this story, and then you all came to find me, so we could find Isabella and Jackson?" they all nodded. I let my head drop onto the table and growled.

"We've only been searchin' four weeks major, don't you be worrryin' just yet 'bout doll face, she's tougher than she looks" Peter said, patting my shoulder "We can find her, Jasper." Charlotte promised in her soft melodic tone "We just gotta think smarter" Maria added, determination setting in her features. I gathered up the emotions of her, positive, fighting, determined. I gathered it all up and spread it through the room, giving a piece to everyone. Everyone sighed "You'll wanna remember that feeling sugar snap, we'll want it later on" Charlotte smiled I nod mutely, clutching at my chest when a sharper pain runs through it "Scumbag hittin' her again, major?"

I growled out a nod and ran outside, to the forest at the back to punch out some trees. My Izzy. Going through this crap because of me. I could have got rid of all three of them, but he said Izzy, and I got scared. I've not been scared in years and just the mention of someone hurting her has me terrified.

**Peter pov**

I jump out of my chair as Charlotte runs to calm down Jasper, and walk up to Maria, I grab her throat and pull her up to my eye level, leaving her feet dangling off the floor "Tell us why we should trust you" she bites her lip and puts a hand on Jacobs arm to stop him from moving "You should trust me" she starts with a shaky breath "Because I'm just as hurt as you are." She looked up at me and I could see it in her eyes, the hurt, betrayal, I didn't need any more words. I nodded and dropped her to the floor. Betrayed or not, she didn't deserve my sympathy.

I rushed outside to find Jasper being rocked back and fourth by Charlotte, she looked over at me and that one glance killed me. The look in her eyes. If there's one thing my Char hates it's seeing people in pain and being powerless to help. "You go back inside honey pie, I'll help him out" I say, kissing her on the cheek as she sets Jasper on his feet and runs off. "Alright then Major, up on your feet, she was just a girl, plenty of them in the sea, as they say" I drawl out, leaning against a tree and feigning dis-interest in the matter "Just a girl?" he yells, jumping at me, tackling me to the ground and punching my jaw "I'll give you just a girl!" he hits my stomach "_**SHE IS NOT JUST A GIRL! SHE IS THE GIRL! I LOVE HER AND SHE'S GONE! GONE PETER! SO HELP ME GOD I WILL DO ANYTHING I CAN TO GET HER BACK, WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" **_I grin and push him off me "Atta boy, gotta get that fightin' talk in ya' don't sit around here mopin', do somethin' bout it ya' dipstick, plan an' attack"

He chuckles and punches me again "Jackass." He mumbles, before walking inside, turning round to give me the finger and grin.

I shake my head and run a hand through my hair "Somthin' tells me doll won't be super duper exited 'bout him findin' her" I whisper, half hoping he might hear me, but he doesn't. I punch out a tree he missed and sigh, reaching into my back pocket and pulling out a picture of the four of us from when we first met Izzy, there's something odd in her eyes, like some kind of caged madness that she doesn't know is there. Like me and Char saw in our own eyes when we first became this. Caged insanity never allowed to roam free, will one day ruin us all. I'm terrified for that day, because if she's hurtin' like Jasper, it's gonna be soon, and it's gonna be explosively wicked.

**(Finally! Happy summer holidays everyone! ^_^)**


	15. The End

**Jasper pov**

"Run damnit! Hurry up you slow fuckers!" I yelled, my feet slamming against the soil underneath them. We had done it. We had tracked them down to some sleezy motel, it would take us a few hours to run there and we just had to cross our fingers and hope we made it in time." Jasper!" Charlotte calls down "Slow down!" I just laugh humorously and speed up more, Isabella and everything she is running through my head.

**Izzy POV**

I watch him as he paces the dark room, apparently waiting for a call. Blood. I want the blood that should be running through his veins. I sigh, irritated and he gives me a harsh look, growls, and continues pacing.

The phone rings, making us all jump as our angry silence is suddenly interrupted by the shrill ringing sound of it. I'm forgetting why I'm putting myself through this. It's for _someone _for someone I am a monster, someone special. I just wish I could remember who amidst all the confusion and death and anger.

The phone stops making its noise, and he growls into it "What?" he asks "what's the fucking problem now?" he doesn't like whatever response he gets.

The phone is crushed in his hand and he yells, grabbing my arm and tugging me along "Come, Izzy. We have to go." I stumble along behind him obediently, certain that wherever we go next will be even more of a hovel, we broke into a run, heading towards the forest behind the motel, the ground under our feet morphing from hard granite into soil, our steps silent.

We stopped, and I looked up out of curiosity, gasps ringing in my ears. People, five of them stood opposite us, a little way off. There was a blond girl, clutching the hand on a sandy haired man, a black haired man, with tanned skin, hugging a brunette close, and a blond haired man at the front. Something about him struck a chord and I knew. I just _knew _I was a monster for him. I just didn't know how to _**stop. **_I wanted to walk over to him, touch him, make him real. Something tugged me back and I growled, wrenching out of it's grip, and stumbling the few feet towards him.

I tripped, and he rushed forward, catching me around my wait and hugging me to him "Jasper" I sighed, un sure of what the word even meant. "That's right, doll" he murmured "That's my name" I tilted my head up to his face, confused "You left me" I said, looking behind us to the evil man "No! no never Izzy, never. You got taken from me." I nodded my head, looking again to the evil man "It was him" I mumbled, and my Jasper just nodded solemnly "I guess we gotta kill him then..." I said, a sadistic smile working its way onto my face as I looked over at the evil man, his face frozen in terror and anger. Then he ran.

I laughed, and stopped for a moment to kiss my Jasper, then sped off after his retreating form

**Jasper POV**

I looked back to everyone, and Peter looked at me as if I was stupid "Well go on then!" he laughed "Go after her!" I grinned and started running, looking back to see each couple celebrating, Peter spinning Char around in his arms

**Five months later, Izzy pov**

Five months into the future, and we put everything behind us, moved to England and started over, me and Jasper, Char and Peter, and oddly Jacob and Maria too. It was a little awkward at first, but now I can't imagine it any other way. I'm still a long way off normal, still confused and lost sometimes, that's just how it is, I guess, and I'll sort it all out soon enough.

"Izzy!" I hear, looking out of the window I see everyone outside, gathered around the pool. I grin and jump up, running out to join them. I kiss Jasper and grab his hand, throwing us both into the pool with a laugh from me, and a yelp from Jasper, I laughed softly and kissed him again. "Doll face!" Peter yelled "Where's my pool lovin' hmm?" Charlotte rolled her eyes and kicked him, making him fall into the pool himself "Idiot" she laughed.

Everything is going well, sure, we're not perfect, and we argue, but we fit together, and we're happy.


End file.
